Au jeu des masques
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Poursuivant un criminel des plus recherchés, Luxus, membre de la brigade des contes de fées, se retrouve avec une étrange affaire sur les bras. Il n'y a pas de jeu plus complexe que la ronde des mensonges, mais comme tout le monde, le mage en a appris les règles. Pourtant, il va bien falloir regarder par de-là les masques pour espérer trouver un soupçon de vérité. SPPS


ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas publier sur FT, dis donc !

J'ai écrit ce texte dans le cadre d'un FOTM sur le forum Fairies fans (maintenant renommé les fées de l'écriture), il y a quelques temps de ça. Le thème était les contes de fées, et ça tombait vachement bien parce que j'avais pas mal d'idée pour un univers dans ce goût-là ! :) Mais, mes idées m'avaient données envie d'écrire une fanfiction longue, d'où mon hésitation à poster tout de suite ce texte. Au final, je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de vraiment m'atteler à ce projet, d'autres m'accaparant.

Du coup, en fouillant dans mes textes, je suis retombée dessus, et hop ! Me voilà ici !

Voilà, en espérant que vous ne regretterez pas le détour ! :)

 _petite précision : fée désigne ici toute créature à l'apparence humaine qui appartient à la communauté « magique » (qui est un conte ou une légende en somme) sans distinction de genre_

* * *

 **Au jeu des masques**

La silhouette tâte la pierre. Les aspérités de la roche lui sont familières. Elle trouve rapidement ce qu'elle cherche. Un creux en forme de croix. Trois pierres plus haut. Cinq à droite. Une en bas. L'ombre encapuchonnée fait jouer la brique choisie dans son socle et le mécanisme se déclenche. En un battement de cil, le décor a changé. Elle jette un œil derrière elle. Le mur de briques est dans son dos. Il ne faut pas se fier à l'allure délabrée de l'impasse Morgane, elle n'est ni la première, ni la dernière rue à avoir des secrets.

Le mage reporte son attention devant lui. Trois marches mènent à une roulotte peinturlurée de mauve et de bleu. Coincée entre deux façades d'immeubles, elle donne l'impression d'être comprimée, asphyxiée, sur le point d'exploser. Personne ne comprend vraiment comment elle a pu atterrir ici. Pourtant, les planches tiennent bon, et un écriteau a même le bon goût d'annoncer « Les cartes vous livrent votre avenir ».

Un homme, assis à une table ronde dans l'entrée, lui jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Son dos laisse à découvert un grand quatre stylisé tatoué entre ses omoplates. La marque des gardiens de porte, Quatro Cerberus. Il porte à sa bouche le goulot d'une bouteille de vin. L'homme tatoué doit être au courant de la venue d'un visiteur particulier car il ne bronche pas, le laissant s'approcher de la porte. Bien que le gardien soit très certainement ivre, Luxus ne doute pas un instant qu'il soit capable de défendre l'accès au lieu. Les yeux encore très vifs ne le lâchent pas jusqu'à ce que le battant se referme derrière le mage de foudre.

Le vestibule de la roulotte est relativement exigu mais il donne sur une série de couloirs bien plus nombreux et bien plus longs que ne le laissait présager l'extérieur. C'est pourtant avec aisance que Luxus trouve son chemin jusqu'à la salle qui l'intéresse. Le parquet craque et grince sous ses pas, ne lui laissant pas une seule chance d'être discret.

Il soulève une lourde teinture qui masque l'entrée d'une pièce. Les ornements d'argent du tissu bruissent furieusement dans le mouvement. Ronde est la salle, ronde est la table en son centre, rond est le faisceau des lampes sur le sol. Un homme et une femme sont attablés. Ils cessent leur conversation à son entrée.

\- Plus de place ! Plus de place ! Plus de place ! affirme, avec un soupir exaspéré, l'homme à moitié caché sous son immense chapeau rouge.

Luxus laisse son regard stoïque se promener sur les fauteuils vides de la pièce. Sans attendre d'autorisation, il vient s'asseoir entre les deux interlocuteurs. La femme lui jette un regard courroucé qui n'a aucun effet sur le gêneur.

\- Savez-vous que c'est très impoli de s'asseoir lorsqu'on n'est pas invité ? s'insurge l'homme derrière le masque qui lui couvre les yeux.

\- Chapelier, l'apostrophe la propriétaire de la roulotte, je me vois désolée de vous congédier ainsi, mais il semble qu'une affaire urgente nécessite mon attention.

L'homme sort de sa poche une montre à gousset arrêtée et l'observe un moment.

\- Bon, soit, il est déjà tard, et l'on m'attend chez le lièvre de Mars. Je repasserai, à l'occasion, pour l'heure du thé.

L'heure du thé est bien souvent aléatoire chez le Chapelier fou, mais son hôte déclare poliment :

Parfait, je vous attendrais pour l'heure du thé alors.

Le Chapelier se lève, se découvre la tête dans une révérence gracieuse et prend congé. Luxus tape impatiemment du pied par terre alors que l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se retire par une porte latérale. Il l'entend marmonner : « Je m'en souviendrai, je m'en souviendrai ! Oui, ça ! Je m'en souviendrai ». Puis le bois fait taire son chuchotis.

\- Bacchus t'a laissé passer, remarque la femme brune d'un ton cassant.

Luxus se doute qu'elle n'apprécie pas sa venue soudaine, mais il n'est lui-même pas de très bonne humeur.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot pendant trois siècle, Cana. Le vieux m'a dit que tu avais une info intéressante sur une affaire importante.

\- Tu viens me déranger en plein rendez-vous avec un client et tu poses tranquillement tes exigences sur la table. Je n'ai qu'une envie : t'envoyer paître ! ricane la jeune femme en se levant.

Ses jupons noirs virevoltent jusqu'à un meuble de la pièce. Elle sort d'un placard une bouteille ambrée et deux verres. Les lumières tamisées font luire doucement les bracelets qui montent jusqu'au milieu de ses bras.

\- Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de générosité.

Elle pose les verres sur la table et leur sert une bonne lampée d'alcool à chacun. En se rasseyant, Cana boit d'une traite son verre et le repose d'un geste sec.

\- Vous faîtes bien la paire, Bacchus et toi, remarque Luxus en sirotant du bout des lèvres sa boisson.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, certains dieux sont particulièrement susceptibles.

\- Encore faut-il qu'ils aient toujours une place à l'Olympe ! Tout dieu qu'il soit, Bacchus fait le cerbère devant ta porte.

\- Et vu comme il la garde bien, il n'est pas près de rembourser la dette qu'il doit à Hadès, grommelle la jeune femme.

Bacchus et elle sont de vieux amis, et bien qu'elle se plaigne de lui, Cana n'hésite pas à lui donner un coup de main pour se refaire une place parmi les Olympiens. Mais Luxus n'est pas là pour gérer les problèmes d'un dieu alcoolique.

\- Et cette fameuse info ?

\- Tu connais le credo de la maison, Luxus. C'est donnant-donnant. J'espère que tu as quelque chose pour moi sinon tu es venu pour rien !

Sous ses airs de voyante, Cana est en réalité une informatrice plutôt réputée dans le milieu. Elle possède un large réseau d'œil et d'oreilles dans toute la ville et même au-delà, vendant ce qu'elle récolte au plus offrant.

\- Si je te parle du Saint Graal, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Les yeux violets se posent sur lui avec un intérêt vainement masqué. Le vieux sait apparemment sur quelles cordes tirer pour faire parler la cartomancienne. C'est lui qui a donné l'information à Luxus, avant son départ. Le jeune homme est bien curieux de voir jusqu'où le fil va remonter. Les mystérieux desseins de l'informatrice de l'impasse Morgane sont bien connus. Toutes les fées sont friandes de secrets. Les rumeurs sur tout et n'importe qui sont monnaie courante.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu t'intéresses de près à tout ce qui touche aux chevaliers de la table ronde, c'est un bien étrange passe-temps, pour une diseuse de bonne aventure installée rue Morgane...

L'éclat des yeux se fait plus acéré. Luxus sait qu'il joue avec le feu, mais Cana a toujours su attiser sa curiosité.

\- Je suis une cartomancienne, pas une vulgaire diseuse de bonne aventure. Et mes passe-temps ne te concernent pas, descendant de Zeus, assène la jeune femme sur un ton calme mais coupant.

Luxus crispe inconsciemment la mâchoire. Il hait cette appellation. Ces ancêtres sont, pour lui, bien plus un fardeau qu'une fierté. Mais, d'un côté, la répartie l'amuse. C'est un avertissement. Fouine un peu trop et je toucherai tes points sensibles. Cana reprend une gorgée d'alcool. Aux yeux de Luxus, elle est comme une panthère. Toute de velours et d'élégance mais vive et dangereuse.

C'est un jeu quelque peu risqué mais Luxus ne peut se passer de ces petites taquineries. Il attend patiemment le jour où les masques tomberont. Reste à savoir qui craquera le premier. Mais la partie est reportée et déjà le travail reprend.

\- Un voyageur de passage en Irlande a assisté à une scène étrange au lac du Loch Ness, l'informe le mage. Il était apparemment à la recherche de dragons. Même si les avis diverges, beaucoup prétendent que le monstre du lac en serait un. Il aurait échappé à la mystérieuse vague de disparition qui a touché l'espèce.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien jusqu'ici...

\- Ce voyageur, donc, continue Luxus sans prendre en compte l'interruption, s'est caché autour du lac pour l'observer pendant quelques temps. Il a pu surprendre le monstre, plusieurs fois, et a fini par dénicher la grotte où il vivait. Et, contre toute attente, la cavité au fond du lac, qu'on a longtemps pris pour son lieu d'habitat, est en réalité une sorte de tunnel qui mène jusqu'à une grotte souterraine. C'est là qu'il l'a vu. Une coupe d'or lumineuse. Le Saint-Graal.

\- Il s'en est emparé ? murmure Cana d'une voix un peu étrange.

\- Peu de gens en aurait l'audace ! Les répercussions de cet artefact ne sont pas suffisamment claires pour qu'on prenne le risque de s'en emparer sans préparation. Quoiqu'il en soit, le monstre a interrompu sa découverte et il a dû s'enfuir.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Il prétend avoir aperçu une femme alors qu'il s'échappait. Une femme brune avec une aura puissante.

\- Il insinue que Morgane veillerait elle aussi sur cette relique ? C'est stupide ! Elle a été englouti avec Avalon dans les brumes, ricane Cana sur un ton un peu trop sec.

\- Morgane ou la Dame du Lac, peu importe. Il n'est pas certain de cette dernière affirmation. C'est un détail qu'il ne peut pas confirmer totalement.

En réalité, que ce mage se mette à imaginer des femmes un peu partout ne serait même pas étonnant. Mais Luxus se retient de préciser.

\- Cet informateur est-il vraiment sûr ? Il peut assurer qu'il s'agit du Saint-Graal ? vérifie-t-elle, dubitative, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- C'est un membre reconnu de Fairy Tail. Le vieux lui fait confiance. C'est une source sûre qui sait à quoi ressemble la relique.

\- Soit... marmonne la cartomancienne, encore un peu défiante.

\- À ton tour, qu'est-ce que tu as de neuf sur le cavalier sans tête ?

\- Oh ! Tu as déjà eu quelques indications alors, s'amuse-t-elle en cherchant les dernières gouttes au fond de son verre. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que ce nom, tiré des légendes humaines, ne lui convient qu'à moitié.

Bien sûr que Luxus sait. La légende terrestre et le véritable meurtrier n'ont pas que des points communs. La fée qui se cache derrière cette identité a encore sa tête sur ses épaules. C'est en réalité un meurtrier qui a l'habitude de décapiter ses victimes. L'assassin s'enfuit toujours à cheval avec, coincé entre son coude et son flan, la tête de sa dernière proie. Comme un trophée. Mais nul ne connaît son visage, caché entre les ombres de sa large capuche. Certains se sont déjà posés la question de l'existence même d'une tête, donnant naissance au mythe.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve qu'un de mes informateurs à surpris une scène curieuse. Un combat entre deux mages comme il en arrive des milliers. Si le premier lui était inconnu, son adversaire était plus renommé. Tu as déjà entendu parlé de l'homme au masque de fer ?

\- Le prisonnier de la Bastille dont on a jamais su l'identité ?

\- Effectivement, confirme Cana en remplissant de nouveau leurs verres. On est pas bien sûr de la cause de son emprisonnement terrien, enfin bref, il se trouve que c'est une fée. Mon informateur a assisté à sa victoire contre ce petit mage. Sauf que...

\- Que ? répète Luxus que la pause théâtrale agace.

\- Il a dévié un sort au dernier moment et l'impact de la magie a fissuré le masque. L'autre mage était trop sonné pour s'en rendre compte mais mon informateur l'a vu.

\- Son visage ?

\- Pas complètement. Mais la fracture a dévoilé un tatouage : une marque rouge.

Luxus contemple le liquide ambré dans son verre. Tous ceux qui ont aperçus le cavalier sans tête s'accordent sur un point. Dans l'ombre de son visage luit une étrange marque rouge. Comme le sceau d'une malédiction.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on peut trouver l'homme au masque de fer maintenant ?

\- Ah, ça ! C'est une autre information ! remarque Cana avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus pour toi.

\- Dommage. La brigade de Fairy Tail va devoir faire quelques recherches toute seule, ricane la jeune femme en finissant son énième verre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas bien difficile à trouver, cet homme.

\- Quand on a des choses à se reprocher, on sait faire profil bas.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

Cana se contente de lui offrir un sourire énigmatique.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te tire les cartes, Luxus ? propose-t-elle en faisant jaillir de nul part un paquet de cartes. Voir un peu ce que te réserve ton avenir. Qui sait ? Tu seras peut-être celui qui arrêtera le cavalier sans tête ! Ça te ferait une jolie petite réputation...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que trois bouts de carton me disent quoi faire pour réussir ma carrière. Je ne suis pas comme ce dingue de Chapelier, ricane Luxus en se levant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te moquer des astres et du destin, lui assure Cana sur un ton faussement réprobateur. Et Rufus-san, tout fou qu'il soit, a toujours beaucoup de choses intéressantes à dire. Il a une très bonne mémoire pour un perdu d'esprit.

\- Tu l'appelles Rufus ? la taquine le policier.

\- Jaloux ? réplique l'informatrice avec espièglerie.

Il lui accorde ce semblant de sourire, ce rictus du coin des lèvres, un peu hautain et narquois, définitivement caractéristique du mage.

\- Les autres m'attendent, j'y vais, explique-t-il en s'éloignant de la table.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, le devoir t'appelle. Va, grand justicier ! Enfin, tu connais le chemin...

Cana lui envoie un vague signe de la main, le nez dans son verre, ne prenant pas la peine de le raccompagner. Ce n'est pas Luxus qui se formalisera de ça. Quelques pas sur le parquet et le claquement sourd d'une porte qui se ferme. Ça y est, voilà. Cana est de nouveau seule.

Elle contemple un moment son verre dans sa main. C'est triste les verres vides, alors elle se ressert encore un peu d'alcool. Puis ses yeux se posent sur les cartes qui dansent dans ses mains. La voyante est habile de ses dix doigts. Ça l'amuse de faire son petit spectacle devant ses clients admiratifs. Elle boit une gorgée d'alcool et fait cesser la danse des cartes.

Le paquet est bien mélangé. Elle le sait. Alors, l'informatrice tire cinq cartes et les posent, face cachée, sur la table. Une autre gorgée d'alcool pour un peu de courage, et elle retourne la première. Puis la deuxième et toutes les autres. C'est toujours la même combinaison. La reine, la mort, l'enfant, la quête, le chevalier. Parfois, elle se demande si elle doit continuer sur cette voie. Celle que semble lui souffler les cartes. Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait ignorer leur message, comme le fait Luxus. Cana se mordille les lèvres.

Mais cette nouvelle piste est intéressante. Si le bruit court que le monstre du Loch Ness est le gardien du Saint-Graal, nombreux seront les gens qui se précipiteront là-bas. Les chevaliers de la table ronde, tout particulièrement. Et, peut-être même, celui qu'elle cherche.

Juste cet indice. Juste celui-là. Promis, après, elle essaiera autre chose. Mais juste une dernière fois. Elle se laisse une dernière chance de le trouver, d'espérer. Après, elle renoncera. La cartomancienne oublie volontairement que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se fait cette promesse. Sur la table, le verre est vide.

(=^.^=)

C'est très étrange de se retrouver face à ce faciès totalement impassible. Rien ne semble y avoir de prise, ni les émotions, ni le temps, ni le reste. Et pourtant, les yeux qui l'observent derrière les deux fentes de fer semblent avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. Ils le fixent calmement, presque un peu trop. On dirait qu'ils attendent. Mais quoi ?

\- Je vous le redemande encore une fois : enlevez ce masque.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

Cet énième refus agace Luxus au plus haut point.

\- Vous vous prétendez originaire de la Terre, d'être parvenu jusqu'à notre monde pour une quête dont vous ne voulez pas parler, et d'être, en plus, le sosie parfait d'un fameux criminel. Et vous ne voulez même pas dévoilez votre visage. Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais avaler cette histoire ?

\- C'est la vérité, maintient l'interrogé.

Luxus pousse un soupir et se rencogne dans son siège. Il perd patience. De toute façon, la patience, ça n'a jamais été son fort. Pourtant, c'est à lui que le vieux a demandé d'interroger ce suspect. Très coopératif, d'ailleurs, le suspect ! Il lui a déballé toute son histoire, très tranquillement, sans le moindre problème. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça : pouvoir tout dire, tout avouer. Cela ressemble à un mensonge éhonté. Seulement, qui irait inventer un bobard pareil ?

On a jamais vu de terrien se balader sur les Terres de légende, et encore moins un humain en tout point semblable à une fée ! Luxus n'a jamais eu la patience nécessaire pour gérer un interrogatoire. Et le vieux le sait. Alors, le mage de foudre se lève et contourne la table pour se planter près du suspect. Celui-ci le suit du coin de l'œil mais ne fait aucun geste pour l'arrêter. On dirait une statue.

\- Puisque vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver votre histoire, je vais moi-même m'assurer de sa véracité.

Luxus fait pivoter le siège pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui. Son regard déterminé plonge dans celui calme de son interlocuteur. Tellement de calme. Comme une attente passive. Ça l'énerve à Luxus.

\- Je vais exercer le jugement céleste pour prouver vos dires.

L'autre ne rechigne pas.

\- Cette magie vérifie l'exactitude de vos mots. Elle va juger votre témoignage précédent. Plus vous mentez, plus c'est douloureux.

Généralement, une certaine nervosité s'empare des criminels. Il suffit d'un mot de travers pour que la foudre s'abatte sur eux. Mais pas de réaction chez l'homme masqué. Luxus lui relève le visage pour qu'il n'évite pas son regard. Il tapote du pouce le masque de fer.

\- Le fer est un matériau conducteur. Si j'étais vous, je l'enlèverai. Un seul mensonge et la foudre vous défigurera.

Le suspect supporte son regard. Luxus se demande un instant s'il ne sourit pas sous le masque, comme pour le mettre au défi d'essayer. Mais la lueur fugace dans ses yeux ne ressemble pas à de l'audace. Des doigts viennent décrocher ceux de Luxus et le menton se baisse, prêt à être jugé. Luxus reste un instant pensif. Ça ressemblait presque à de l'espoir, ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux. Pour cet homme, son visage est un fardeau.

Le mage de Fairy Tail pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme au masque de fer. La foudre crépite autour d'eux. Leurs yeux, d'un vert un peu semblable, se croisent à nouveau, une fraction de seconde.

(=^.^=)

La silhouette qui l'attend derrière la porte n'étonne pas Luxus. Tranquillement assise dans une chaise de bureau, elle sirote une tasse de thé. Mirajane a toujours cette élégance un peu douce et un peu aérienne qui fait fantasmer tous ses fans. Elle est jolie et presque fragile dans son cocon immaculé, la Reine Blanche. Ça le fait bien rire à Luxus. Derrière les plis d'ivoire, la puissante démone sait aussi fasciner son monde. Mirajane lui accorde son sourire innocent.

\- Il ne semble pas avoir menti, constate-t-elle simplement.

Luxus jette un rapide coup d'œil à travers le miroir sans tain. Même si Evergreen a un peu maugréé, elle a quand même fini par servir un verre d'eau et un sandwich à leur suspect plus tellement suspect. La décharge l'a pas mal secoué mais complètement épargné. Toute son histoire est vraie.

\- Cette piste nous amène sur une affaire d'un ordre totalement différent, remarque Luxus en revenant à Mirajane.

\- Effectivement. Son témoignage soulève des points importants pour toute la communauté féerique, confirme la Reine Blanche en tendant sa petite cuillère vers une assiette de pâtisserie.

Elle découpe un morceau d'une part de fraisier avant de continuer :

\- Il va falloir se pencher plus en détail sur la venue de ce terrien, tout en persévérant dans la traque du cavalier sans tête. Une sacrée charge de travail !

En laissant traîner son regard, Luxus remarque qu'une autre tasse de thé et une autre assiette de porcelaine sont déposées sur une table. La tasse est vide, et on a raclé avec parcimonie toute les miettes de fraisier, laissant l'assiette comme propre. Il n'y a qu'une seule fée à qui l'on offre forcément ce gâteau. Luxus repense à la demande particulière du vieux, qui a voulu qu'il s'occupe spécialement de l'affaire. Alors qu'il n'est pas en charge du reste du dossier. Alors qu'il n'est pas doué pour les interrogatoire. Il pense à Bacchus qui l'attendait, à l'information déjà prête pour Cana.

\- Mais le vieux a déjà commencé à s'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Makarof-san prépare déjà plusieurs équipes sur ces affaires, acquiesce Mirajane.

Luxus ricane.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Mira ! Le vieux savait déjà, avant tout ça, pas vrai ? Au moment où il m'a demandé d'aller voir Cana, il savait déjà que cette piste ne nous mènerait pas au cavalier sans tête !

Mirajane lui offre un petit sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, Luxus.

\- Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un abruti, grogne-t-il. Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Quel est le rapport avec la venue de ce terrien ici ?

Pendant quelques instant, la foudre des yeux de Luxus et le regard impénétrable de Mirajane se confrontent. Puis elle pousse un petit soupir vaincu et reprend un morceau de fraisier.

\- Tu es une véritable tête de mule, Luxus, se plaint-elle. Tu n'as aucune patiente, surtout.

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que le vieux a en tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir, lui ?

\- C'est du pareil au même. Tu es son bras droit, Mira. Tu sais ce qu'il veut. Et je suis sûr qu'il a prévu de me mettre dans la confidence. Sinon, pourquoi me confier cette piste ? Mais je ne veux pas attendre son bon vouloir, crache le morceau ! Quelle magouille il est en train de préparer ?

\- Calme, Luxus. Effectivement, Makarof-san s'était rendu compte que l'homme au masque de fer ne pouvait être le cavalier sans tête. Trop d'incohérences par rapport aux diverses informations qu'il a rassemblé sur ces deux hommes. Mais, il a décidé qu'il pourrait se servir de lui pour mener à bien une petite mission.

\- Il m'a fait jouer cette mascarade juste pour donner une mission à ce type ? grogne le blond.

\- Beaucoup de gens s'intéresse à l'affaire du cavalier sans tête. Il a fait des victimes aussi bien chez les hauts placés que dans les guildes noires. Tout le monde espère sa tête, continua Mira en s'amusant du jeu de mot.

Sans qu'elle en est vraiment conscience, ses yeux se posent sur l'autre assiette de la pièce.

\- Soit, et alors ?

\- Makarof-san a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'une chasse à la taupe s'impose, ici, à Fairy Tail.

\- Un espion parmi nous ?

La Reine Blanche hoche la tête.

\- Et quoi de mieux qu'un pseudo-suspect pour lancer de fausses informations ?

Luxus observe la femme boire une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Ainsi donc, même Fairy Tail n'est pas à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'origine de ce type, remarqua Luxus. En quoi le fait qu'il soit un terrien, venu ici pour une obscure raison, va-t-il nous aider à trouver la taupe ?

Mirajane a un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- C'est à dire que ces informations ne nous étaient pas encore connues. Nous ignorions cette histoire. À la vérité, Makarof-san souhaitait que tu l'interroges afin que nous puissions définir les termes du marché avec lui. Nous ne connaissions que les informations qui circulent sur le mythe de l'homme au masque de fer.

Luxus glisse encore un regard vers le terrien. Il ne bouge pas, simplement assis, à fixer son verre vide. On ne peut rien déceler de ses pensées.

\- Maintenant que nous connaissons son but, il me semble approprié que se soit toi qui lui transmette notre proposition.

Mirajane fait glisser deux objets jusqu'à Luxus. Une sorte d'écharpe aux couleurs militaires et un bonnet pourvu d'un plaque portant la maque de Fairy Tail.

\- Voilà ce que nous lui proposons : il lui suffit seulement de rester en planque pendant plusieurs jours. On fait courir le bruit que nous avons un sérieux suspect dans l'affaire du cavalier sans tête. Nous nous occupons du reste. En échange de quoi, nous lui proposons une place à Fairy Tail. L'intérêt pour lui sera de posséder bien plus de moyens pour ses recherches, quelles qu'elles soient. La protection de Fairy Tail peut lui faciliter grandement la vie.

Elle dépose sa tasse de thé sur la table.

\- Il devra par contre changer d'identité pour entrer dans notre organisation. D'où l'écharpe et le bonnet pour continuer à cacher son visage. Au besoin, il pourra toujours faire réapparaître de temps à autre l'homme au masque de fer. Il aura une double identité. Deux fois plus de chances d'atteindre son but.

Luxus touche du bout des doigts l'écharpe. Ce que Mirajane ne dit pas, c'est que l'avoir dans les rangs de Fairy Tail permettra au vieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce type par la même occasion.

L'histoire de cet humain venu sur les Terres de légendes est une première. Les terriens qui ont conscience de son existence sont peu nombreux. Et ceux qui y sont venu n'y sont jamais resté bien longtemps. Mais lui s'est carrément fait passer pour une fée ! Sachant que les intentions de ce type ne sont pas bien claires, le vieux veut certainement éclaircir tout ça. Luxus n'en a, au fond, rien à faire de ce que veut son grand-père, Mirajane ou même ce type. Il fait juste son job.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? finit-il par demander.

\- Toi, tu te chargeras de sa protection dans la planque avec la team Raijin. Nous ne savons pas ce que décideront ceux à qui parviendra l'information. Les chances pour qu'on tente de le tuer sont grandes. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on remonte la piste.

\- Et si la taupe découvre le pot aux roses et qu'on ne parvient pas à savoir qui l'embauche ?

\- On aura au moins découvert la taupe.

Luxus caresse pensivement du bout des doigts le tissu.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ton instinct ne te trompes pas. Tu ne dois, bien sûr, pas répéter un mot de cet interrogatoire. Pas même aux membres de ton équipe. Du coup, tu seras le seul à pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur l'homme au masque de fer. Ce que tu as à faire est simple : ne pas le quitter des yeux et chercher à lui soutirer le maximum d'informations.

Le mage de foudre soupire. Voilà qu'on lui demande de faire la causette à un type prêt à tout pour garder ses secrets ! Il attrape les vêtements sur la table.

\- Ça va encore être une partie de plaisir, ça, marmonne-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il n'en a pas vraiment conscience, Luxus, mais le cas de ce terrien l'intéresse. Sûrement parce que, d'une certaine manière, ils se ressemblent un peu. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, tous les deux ont un nom et un visage qui dansent dans leur ombre. Quelqu'un d'autre hante leur pas. Alors, sans vraiment sans rendre compte pour l'instant, le descendant de Zeus a envie d'aider un peu cette fausse réplique d'assassin. Mais pour cela, il faudra faire tomber les masques.

* * *

Il me semble, maintenant que j'y pense, que l'on avait aussi pour consigne de n'utiliser que des persos de la SPPS. Au final, j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire de nouveau sur des personnages plus secondaires !

J'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


End file.
